


The Boy Who Caught His Eye

by taylor_elizabeth



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Crying, Depression, Falling In Love, Hot Sex, M/M, Mental Disorders, Much Cursing, Violence, much smut, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_elizabeth/pseuds/taylor_elizabeth
Summary: "Everyone tells him to move on, but there is something holding him back from moving on.And that’s the thought of Chris loving Isak back.But that is a very slim chance that Isak is willing to take."*****Isak and Chris: Friends with benefits. Not many people know that they hook up, but what people don't know is Isak's dark secret- that he is in love with Chris. But, Chris only wants to have sex. At Chris' party, Isak runs into the guy who will change his life for the better.





	The Boy Who Caught His Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! It took me about 3 hours to write this first chapter! 
> 
> I re-read it so many times it is crazy! 
> 
> But, enjoy this first chapter. && sorry if i made any grammar or punctuation mistakes. <3 
> 
> WARNING: It starts off somewhat sexual (sorry! well, not really ;) .

Isak:

_Harder. Faster._ Isak thought to himself as Chris thrusted into him.

“Who do you want?” Chris moaned quietly into his ear. Isak bit his lip, his eyes connecting with Chris’.

“ _You_.” 

Chris smiled big, then moaned his name quietly as he climaxed into Isak.

*********

Isak woke up in Chris’ arms, he pecked his lips and checked his phone. It was 11 PM. He sighed, getting up to stretch.

“What time is it, lover boy?” Chris mumbled, rubbing his forehead.

“5 after 11, and stop calling me ‘lover boy.’”

Chris pulled Isak’s arm back down to the bed, grabbing his face. “Never.” Chris licked Isak’s lips, then passionately kissed him.

Isak pulled away after a few moments, getting up to grab his clothes. A couple minutes later, he had a thought that always came to mind.

“What are we?” 

“Hm?”

“Are we together, or not?” Isak faced Chris, biting his lip hard.

Chris sighed loud. “I tell you everytime you ask. Friends with benefits.”

“So this doesn’t mean anything to you?”

“Well, does this mean something to you, lover boy?”

_Yes._ “No.” Isak lied. He gulped loud.

Chris grinned his teeth together and looked down before getting up to use the bathroom.

Isak loved Chris. Well, everyone loved Chris! But, Isak would drop everything in his life to be with him. Instead, he’s just casually fucking him whenever Chris gets out of a relationship.

Everyone tells him to move on, but there is something holding him back from moving on.

And that’s the thought of Chris loving Isak back. 

But that is a very slim chance that Isak is willing to take.

“Make sure not to wake Catherine up. She got pissed the other time you left since you’re loud as fuck.” Chris warned Isak before leaving his room.

“I didn’t even know she got home! I fell asleep on your chest, remember?” Isak chuckled softly.

Chris smiled at Isak while he pulled Isak’s sleeve towards him, kissing him before he departed. “See you at school tomorrow, lover boy.”

Those words left a spine tingling sensation down Isak’s back, and he loved how that felt.

*********

Noora and William were sitting on the couch watching Tangled when Isak got home.

“How’s Chris?” William questioned as Isak walked through the door.

“I’m good, thanks!” Isak sarcastically remarked, then laughed. “He’s doing fine. You know, the same ol’ Christoffer.”

_The same ol’ Christoffer_.

The thought kept repeating in his mind as he microwaved his leftover hawaiian pizza.

“Want to watch the rest of Tangled with us?” Noora spoke quietly.

“Um, I’m pretty busy on this fine, late night. You know, homework and stuff…” Isak trailed off, tapping his foot on the carpet. “Another night, for sure? It’s a da-,” Isak took a quick glance at William “Friendly hangout!”

William nodded to Isak, then turned to kiss Noora’s cheek. Noora smiled at the kiss.

“Another night… Of course! Sleep well.” Noora said.

“Night, Isak.” William quickly added on as Isak walked into his room, gently closing it.

*********

**JONAS: There is a party at Penetrator Chris’ house tomorrow night.**

**MAHDI: Fuck yeah!**

**MAGNUS: I get to check out the infamous Catherine more!!**

**ISAK: Magnus, I’m advising you now, she’s way out of your league.**

**JONAS: I second what Isak said.**

**MAHDI: I third.**

**MAGNUS: Oh come on! I can totally get into her pants! You just watch.**

**JONAS: Placing a bet of 162 kroner that he will not get in her pants.**

**MAHDI: I love bets! I’m in.**

**ISAK: I’ll give the guy a shot- if he does get in her pants, you give me that 162 kroner.**

**JONAS: Deal.**

**MAGNUS: You’ll see, mates. She’s going to be very impressed by my charming personality and long wang.**

**ISAK: That isn’t saying much...**

**JONAS: Truth, truth.**

**MAHDI: Agreed.**

**MAGNUS: Fuck you, mates.**

**ISAK: Sorry, not interested!** **Goodnight, boi’s.**

**MAGNUS: I’m actually going to fight you tomorrow, Isak! You’ll see.**

**JONAS: Placing another bet… Now!**

*********

Isak put on a white long sleeved top before putting some black jeans on and a black zip up jacket. He laces up his grey Nike shoes, and threw on a burgundy scarf. He runs some water through his hair, leaving it a curly mess.

_I can do this._

_I can go to this party and see Chris kissing a random girl._

_I can do this._

He's seen it before. Isak smiled in the mirror, heading outside to greet his friends who were standing around a tree, smoking blunts.

“Here you go, friend.” Magnus handed him a joint.

“Thank you, I've needed this.”

*********

The boys arrived at the party 30 minutes late, and the house was already packed a shit ton.

Eva was guarding the door as she ran to lock lips with Jonas.

“I’ve missed you!” Eva exclaimed before kissing Jonas once again.

“Your breath is so strong already, Eva!”

“Sorry, baby. I just had a few shots…” She started mumbling to Jonas, but the others couldn’t care to hear.

“Let’s just head inside. I’m freezing out here.” Mahdi suggested, and they all nodded in agreement.

Isak quickly went up the couple steps, taking off his scarf, and looking around with Mahdi and Magnus.

Isak saw Chris talking and laughing with this short, petite girl.

_That should be me._

_Fuck you for doing this to me._

Chris looked over directly at Isak, licking his lips.

_Fuck me_ , Isak thought.

His naughty mind was going wild. But, he quickly snapped out of it.

Isak rolled his eyes, and walked towards the kitchen to get a drink.

Mahdi and Magnus were behind him, talking about Catherine.

Isak handed the red solo cups to the both of them, finally getting in on the conversation.

“Okay, I saw her dancing with some chicks from the third year. When do I go over to ask her?” Magnus questioned, looking over at Catherine on the dance floor.

“Whenever she settles down, and isn’t with a group of girls. So you don’t embarrass yourself.” Isak winked, then also looked towards her.

She was extremely pleasing to look at. Catherine had long, curly brown hair and green eyes. Her skin was very tan, and it brings out the ravishing green in her eyes.

Then, Isak shot a glance at Chris, who was texting someone. A couple seconds later, Isak felt his phone vibrate. Isak quickly got it out, looking down at it with a shock on his face.

**CHRISTOFFER: Upstairs. My room. I’m craving you.**

Chris never hooked up with Isak at a party before, so this made Isak very thrilled.

He locked eyes with Chris, who was smiling big.

“Excuse me, boi’s. Duty calls.” Isak quickly said to Magnus and Mahdi before they could question anything about Chris.

Isak was going through the entrance to the living room before someone accidentally ran into him.

“Jesus, man, watch where you-” Isak cut off quickly after making eye contact with a tall, blonde haired boy. He had deep blue eyes that you can stare into for a long time.

That’s when Isak knew, deep down in his broken heart, that Chris wasn’t the one for him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was chapter #1! 
> 
> Please leave CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM in the comments- hate is not tolerated here;). 
> 
> I will try and post chapters frequently. I am very busy irl, so this AU won't be very long, but an appropriate length! 
> 
> Thank you! <3


End file.
